


Взрыв

by Vardek



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Волландер_фест по заявке (моей собственной, лол): Курт/Магнус. Оба каким-то образом оказываются погребенными в завале (под землей или взорванное здание). Магнуса сильно придавило, и он явно долго не протянет без помощи. Курт волнуется. Откровенный разговор, анст, херт/комфорт, признание в любви. Хэппи энд.<br/>Banner by danaRia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взрыв

\- Кто-нибудь еще остался в здании? - излишне громко, пытаясь перекричать вой сирен и гул множества голосов, спросил один из пожарных, помогавших полиции эвакуировать работников предприятия.  
\- Нет, здесь все, - нервно мотнул головой невысокий, уже начавший лысеть директор и совладелец рыбоперерабатывающей фабрики.  
Магнус Мартинссон, младший инспектор истадского полицейского управления, внимательно наблюдал за обменом репликами. Что-то в поведении хозяина фабрики его настораживало, но он не мог понять, что конкретно. Конечно, не каждый день к твоему предприятию подъезжают с включенными сигнальными огнями и сиренами одновременно полиция и пожарные и тут же, не теряя времени на объяснения, начинают спешно выводить людей из здания.  
Тут и понервничаешь, и пропотеешь.  
Нестандартная ситуация, что уж там.  
И все же было что-то в бегающих глазах мужчины, что Магнусу совершенно не нравилось.  
\- Да что, черт возьми, происходит? - не выдержал наконец директор. - Вы вламываетесь на частную территорию, останавливаете рабочий процесс и требуете, чтобы все покинули помещения. Вы хоть представляете, какие у меня будут убытки? Сколько пропадет рыбы? Ведь все брошено...  
\- Да плевать я хотел на ваши убытки! - заорал в ответ пожарный. - Здесь сейчас все взлетит на воздух, и нужно спасать людей, а вы мне про вашу чертову рыбу, пропади она пропадом!  
Несколько мгновений директор только беззвучно раскрывал рот, не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова, а потом резко посерел и схватился за сердце:  
\- О, Господи, там же... там...  
Мартинссон вздохнул, осознав, что пора бы ему вмешаться, и приблизился к ним:  
\- Что там?  
Он не повышал голоса, и все же хозяин фабрики его услышал, даже несмотря на царившиe вокруг шум и суматоху. Резко успокоившись, он вцепился в рукав Магнуса и умоляюще заглянул ему в глаза:  
\- Спасите их! Скорее, пожалуйста!  
\- Так там остались люди?! - пожарник сделал попытку ухватить директора за лацканы пиджака, но Магнус решительно его отстранил.  
Спустя пару минут он уже вызывал по рации Лизу Холгерссон, шефа полицейского управления, которая тоже была здесь, но с другой стороны здания:  
\- Внутри осталась семья нелегалов: мужчина, женщина и двое детей трех и шести лет. Азиаты. По-шведски и по-английски не говорят. Скорее всего, когда поднялась суматоха, спрятались в левом крыле. Кроме них, владелец не досчитался трех рабочих. Тоже нелегалы. Из Польши. Куда они могли деться, он понятия не имеет. Прием.  
Он отпустил кнопку "связи" и услышал, как Холгерссон яростно выругалась в ответ:  
\- У нас осталось совсем мало времени. Попробуй отыскать их, но не рискуй. Чтобы за пять минут до взрыва тебя внутри уже не было. Прием?  
\- Понял. Конец связи.  
Спустя десять минут он уже шел на выход, подталкивая перед собой до смерти перепуганную семью в полном составе, и думал о том, что этот день у него не задался с самого утра.  
Сначала он не услышал звонок будильника, отчего не успел позавтракать и в отдел влетел голодный, раздраженный и со свежим синяком на локте, который получил поскользнувшись на гололеде практически перед самым входом в Управление. Не менее раздраженный старший инспектор Волландер, его прямой начальник, вынужденный задержать совещание из-за его опоздания на добрых полчаса, тут же от души на него наорал. Укоризненные взгляды коллег также не улучшили и без того не самое радужное настроение Мартинссона. Естественно, ни о какой первой чашке утреннего кофе и речи быть не могло.  
А спустя полтора часа в комнату влетела взволнованная Лиза и потребовала, чтобы все собрались в общем зале. Еще через десять минут, выбегая вместе со всеми из Управления, Мартинссон, мечтавший все это время о перерыве, чтобы хотя бы схватить заначенную в одном из шкафчиков офисной кухни пачку печенья и добраться, наконец, до вожделенной кофеварки, понял, что его мечтам не суждено сбыться.  
В коммуне уже месяц было неспокойно. Сначала случилось несколько поджогов офисов фирм, связанных с местным рыболовным промыслом. Затем прогремело два взрыва. Обследовавшие места происшествий эксперты в один голос уверяли, что работали явно профессионалы. Одно хорошо, что преступления совершались под покровом ночи и до этого дня никто не пострадал.  
А несколько минут назад в диспетчерскую поступил звонок, предупреждающий о готовящемся взрыве на одной из частных фабрик, перерабатывающих рыболовецкую продукцию. И прогреметь этот взрыв должен в самый разгар рабочего дня.  
Никогда еще их небольшой городок не сталкивался с подобными преступлениями. У них не было саперов, а значит оставалось только как можно скорее эвакуировать персонал фабрики. Звонивший утверждал, что заложенные бомбы - а их было несколько - оборудованы таймерами. Слабое утешение, но хотя бы их никто не взорвет дистанционно, когда поднимется неизбежная в таких делах суматоха.  
Полиция действовала совместно с пожарным управлением, задействовав практически все силы, включая и их небольшой следственный отдел.  
И кофе Магнус так и не выпил.  
Правда, ему уже было не до этого.  
Когда он подошел к Холгерссон, сдав пожарным напуганную семью, та как раз говорила по рации.  
\- Он все еще не отвечает? Черт! Продолжайте его вызывать и звонить на мобильный. Будем надеяться, что он ответит.  
\- Плохие новости? - спросил Магнус, когда она сунула рацию в карман пальто.  
\- Новый звонок, - сквозь зубы практически прошипела она. - Новое время взрыва. На двадцать минут раньше.  
Мартинссон глянул на часы - времени оставалось всего ничего:  
\- Кто остался внутри?  
\- Волландер, - внутренне похолодев, он обернулся в сторону опустевшей фабрики, а Лиза продолжала: - Мы обнаружили, что в некоторых помещениях радиоволны не проходят сквозь стены. Звонить на мобильный тоже бесполезно.  
\- Он не знает?!  
\- Мы пытаемся...  
\- Где он был в последний раз, когда выходил на связь? - перебил он начальницу.  
\- В правом крыле, искал пропавших поляков, но...  
Мартинссон сломя голову бросился обратно к фабрике.  
В спину ему ударил отчаянный крик:  
\- Магнус! Не смей!!! - но он не обратил на него никакого внимания.  
Головомойку он может послушать и позже.  
Если останется в живых.

*

Волландер еще раз осмотрел прилегающие к цеху помещения, но в них по-прежнему никого не было. Куда подевались трое нелегалов, оставшихся, по словам владельца, в здании, было совершенно непонятно. Он остановился, попытался уже в который раз вызвать по рации Лизу, координирующую операцию по эвакуации персонала, но услышал только треск статики в ответ. Вздохнув и мысленно помянув нехорошими словами строителей здания, вытащил из кармана мобильный телефон. Дисплей высветил уже знакомое "Нет сигнала".  
\- Ну и кто так строит? - ни к кому не обращаясь, тихо вопросил Курт в пространство и направился к выходу из цеха.  
Ему здесь было неуютно. Слишком много режущих механизмов, слишком много пятен крови и рыбьих потрохов, слишком резкий запах, от которого у него уже полчаса першило в горле. И слишком большие окна высоко наверху, под самым потолком. Слишком много стекла.  
Волландер содрогнулся, представив ту мясорубку, в которую превратится это помещение в скором времени.  
Когда прогремят взрывы.  
Из коридора, ведущего из цеха в административную часть здания, послышался быстро приближающийся топот. Кто-то бежал ему навстречу.  
\- Курт!  
Волландер сразу узнал голос кричавшего. Мартинссон. Чего ему здесь понадобилось? Он же, вроде бы, отвечает за левое крыло фабрики. Однако старший инспектор все же ускорил шаг:  
\- Здесь я, здесь, - с привычными ворчливыми интонациями громко сказал Курт на ходу.  
Мартинссон завернул за угол и едва не сбил старшего инспектора с ног, но быстро затормозил и, развернувшись и крепко схватив того за рукав куртки, потянул за собой. В ту сторону, откуда сам только что прибежал.  
\- Скорее! Черт, скорее же! Давай, Курт! Сейчас здесь все рванет!  
Последние слова подстегнули старшего инспектора похлеще приказа, и он уже сам бросился следом за подчиненным. Достигнув офисных помещений, Волландер на ходу выкрикнул:  
\- Как рванет? Почему? У нас же еще целых...  
Договорить он не успел. Где-то совсем рядом раздался оглушительный взрыв, здание содрогнулось до самого основания, и Курта швырнуло прочь от Магнуса. Тот резко остановился, собираясь вернуться за ним, но в тот же миг стены вокруг начали складываться внутрь, как разрушенный карточный домик, снова что-то громыхнуло, и перед глазами Курта все померкло. Сознание отключилось резко, словно свет выключили.  
Раз - и его нет.

*

Сознание возвращалось медленно, словно нехотя, где-то рядом кто-то тихо надрывно звал:  
\- Курт... Курт, ты живой? Курт... ответь.  
Несколько секунд тишины и снова:  
\- Курт...  
\- Жив... - попытался было ответить Волландер, открывая глаза и встречаясь с кромешным мраком, но рот оказался забит противно заскрипевшей на зубах пылью, и он закашлялся.  
\- Курт! Слава богу! - тут же тихо выдохнула темнота.  
\- Живой, - наконец прохрипел старший инспектор, ощупывая голову, отозвавшуюся тупой ноющей болью.  
Волландер попытался сесть, но тут же стукнулся о неимоверно низкий потолок. Словно в гробу лежал или в какой-то узкой трубе. Руки упирались в шершавые острые стены ловушки, в которую он каким-то образом попал. Под пальцами перекатывалось непонятное крошево камней или чего-то настолько же твердого. На ощупь отдельные камни казались неровными и разного размера.  
Темнота тихо всхлипнула, и Курт наконец нашел ей имя. Магнус. Он-то что здесь делает, в этом каменном гробу?  
\- Где мы?  
\- Не знаю... Кажется, провалились в подвал.  
Старший инспектор напряг память, которая начала подбрасывать ему отдельные образы и воспоминания, спустя несколько секунд сложившиеся в цельную картину.  
Он вспомнил пустой цех, Мартинссона, который нашел его и потащил за собой, отчаянный бег по коридорам фабрики, взрыв...  
\- Как ты сам? Ранен?  
\- Я... - Магнус на мгновение замешкался с ответом, - нормально.  
\- Долго я был без сознания?  
\- Не знаю. Часы разбились.  
Курт тихо выругался, шепотом. Он боялся говорить слишком громко, вокруг постоянно что-то осыпалось, изредка доносился шум вторичных обвалов. Или это уже спасательная бригада начала работу по разбору разрушенного здания? Навскидку не скажешь и не угадаешь. Хотя... Волландер похлопал по карманам своей куртки и разочаровано вздохнул. Мобильного телефона не было, рации тоже. Видимо, потерял во время взрыва.  
\- Нас ищут, - прошептал Магнус. - Лиза в курсе, где ты был. Она всех на уши поставит, вот увидишь.  
Волландер только хмыкнул в ответ, подумав про себя: "Зашли как-то в бар оптимист с пессимистом... Хорошее начало для классического анекдота". Только вот было совсем не смешно.  
\- Давно ты пришел в себя? - вместо этого спросил он.  
\- Полчаса? Может, больше, - Мартинссон снова едва слышно всхлипнул, и Курт подумал о том, какой же тот еще совсем мальчишка.  
Последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно - чтобы парень откровенно расплакался. Он прислушался. Нет, Магнус явно справился с приступом паники и попытался выровнять дыхание, хотя оно все еще было рваного ритма, с короткими вдохами и выдохами. Слишком частое.  
Им повезло, что они упали недалеко друг от друга. Лежать в этой пыльной темноте и слушать окружающие тревожные шорохи одному, должно быть, очень страшно. И Мартинссон пришел в себя первым, напомнил Волландер самому себе. И целых полчаса думал, что совсем один, что Курт погиб, или ранен, или попросту его не слышит.  
А следом пришло чувство вины за недавние мысли.  
Он бы, наверное, тоже расплакался, если бы оказался заживо похоронен и ему не с кем было даже словом обмолвиться.  
\- Как ты? Можешь подползти ближе? - наконец спросил Волландер.  
\- Нормально. Нет.  
И снова тишина, напряженная и опасная. Беспокойная.  
\- Как думаешь, долго им до нас добираться? - чтобы хоть как-то нарушить эту тишину, спросил Курт.  
Мартинссон долго не отвечал, затем едва слышно прошептал уже знакомое:  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Ну, будем надеяться, - чувствуя, что парень снова занервничал, подбодрил его Волландер. - У нас есть чем дышать, из Мальмё скоро прибудет подкрепление и подгонит технику. В добровольцах, уверен, тоже недостатка не будет. Нам просто нужно подождать и не паниковать раньше времени. Несколько часов, максимум - сутки, и все это будет позади.  
\- Позади, - эхом повторил за ним Магнус. - Да... ты прав, несколько часов.  
\- Продержимся, - с напускной бравадой подтвердил Курт.  
Мартинссон промолчал.  
Они долго лежали в тишине. Как показалось Волландеру, несколько часов, лишь изредка перебрасываясь парой фраз, когда неизвестность становилась совершенно невыносимой. По прикидкам Курта, наверху уже близился конец рабочего дня.  
Видимо, Мартинссон подумал о том же, потому что прошептал:  
\- Я так и не успел с утра позавтракать... И кофе не выпил.  
\- Можешь поспать, - предложил Волландер. - Время пройдет быстрее.  
Магнус не ответил, но спустя несколько минут позвал его:  
\- Курт?  
\- М?  
\- Можно... личный вопрос?  
\- Да.  
\- Когда погиб Сведберг... когда стало известно, что он гей... что ты почувствовал?  
Волландеру захотелось выругаться. Грязно. Нашел время спрашивать. Да вообще, нашел, о чем спрашивать! А впрочем, ладно.  
\- Что я чувствовал, когда увидел его мертвым, или когда, как ты так славно выразился, узнал, что он трахал трансвестита? - прозвучало зло и грубо, но Курту было плевать, Мартинссон сам напросился.  
\- Когда узнал, что Калле тебя любил.  
"А он-то откуда об этом знает?" - мысленно удивился Волландер.  
Он ведь никому об этом не говорил. Разве что, Найберг был в курсе. Но эксперт был не из болтливых. И все же Мартинссон каким-то образом узнал. А может, всегда знал, даже когда Сведберг был жив.  
Курт понятия не имел, какие между ними были отношения. Ему всегда казалось, что Калле был больше его приятелем. Но теперь задумался о том, что совершенно не знал, какие отношения связывали остальных его коллег. Может, они дружили, может, вместе пили пиво, может, Мартинссон был в курсе ориентации Сведберга, но не знал о его встречах с трансвеститом "Луизой".  
Пауза затянулась, но Курт не спешил с ответом. А Магнус молчал и терпеливо ждал.  
\- Я злился на него. За то, что он считал меня своим другом, но побоялся признаться. И мне было стыдно за себя. За то же самое. Только по иным причинам.  
Он очень надеялся, что Мартинссону будет достаточно этих слов.  
\- А если бы ты знал? - голос Магнуса звучал слабо, и Курт на секунду понадеялся, что того все же склонит в сон; с него было достаточно откровенностей. - Это что-то бы изменило?  
Волландер вздохнул. Порой Мартинссон напоминал ему питбуля, нашедшего кость. Заставить его выпустить эту кость из клыков было практически невозможно. Так же, как и отвертеться от этого разговора.  
\- Вряд ли, - наконец честно признался он. - Но, может быть, это удержало бы его от связи с собственным убийцей. Да и вообще, в качестве эксперимента положим, что я внезапно зажал тебя в теплом уголке и пригласил на свидание. С самыми недвусмысленными намерениями. Да ты бы сбежал от меня с воплями ужаса, - Курт усмехнулся, представив шокированное и удивленное выражение лица Мартинссона, случись подобное на самом деле.  
Магнус приглушенно хмыкнул.  
\- А если серьезно, - продолжил Курт, - то мы с Калле были из совсем другого поколения. Это сейчас можно говорить обо всем на свете и не бояться пересудов и косых взглядов. Во всяком случае, среди молодежи. Мы же... мы жили в иное время и, наверное, какая-то часть нас до сих пор все еще там.  
И снова медленно потянулись минуты. Волландер уже потерял счет времени, и Магнус, скорее всего, справлялся не лучше.  
\- Я устал, - вдруг совсем иначе, чем прежде, сдавленно и непривычно отрывисто прошептал Мартинссон.  
\- Держись, помощь скоро придет. Я уверен, что что-то слышал совсем недавно.  
\- Курт?.. Я бы... сказал... "да".  
\- Ты о чем? - не понял Волландер.  
\- Если бы... ты пригласил меня. На свидание, - всхлип, короткий и показавшийся слишком громким во внезапно сгустившейся вокруг них тишине. - Я бы сказал...  
Мартинссон резко замолчал, оборвав себя, не договорив предложение до конца. Курт все ждал и ждал, когда же он его продолжит, но секунды текли одна за другой, а все, что он слышал, было только собственное дыхание да редкий шелест осыпающейся бетонной крошки.  
\- Магнус? Эй, не молчи. Магнус, ты заснул, что ли?  
Где-то над ним послышался далекий, приглушенный скрежет, и Курт с надеждой посмотрел вверх. Но звук больше не повторился.  
\- Магнус?  
И впервые за все время, прошедшее с момента взрыва, Волландеру стало по-настоящему страшно.  
Однако едва он успел начать паниковать, как кромешную темноту каменной ловушки внезапно разрезал яркий свет, а следом раздалась такая знакомая трель его мобильного телефона. Совсем рядом.  
Лихорадочно зашарив по полу руками, Курт извернулся и дотянулся-таки до телефона; вслепую, отвернувшись от слишком яркого экрана, нажал на кнопку приема:  
\- Волландер.  
И едва не оглох от радостного вопля Холгерссон:  
\- О, Господи! Живой! Курт, где ты? Как ты?  
\- Под завалом. В порядке. Мартинссон со мной, только... подожди...  
Он повел экраном телефона по сторонам, освещая все вокруг.  
Мартинссон действительно был совсем от него недалеко. В первую секунду Курту показалось, что парень спит. Слишком спокойным было обращенное к нему серое, припорошенное пылью лицо. Магнус лежал навзничь с закрытыми глазами, на его виске виднелась глубокая ссадина, светлые волосы потемнели, спутались и местами слиплись - то ли от пота, то ли от запекшейся крови. Затем Волландер чуть сместил фокус света и тут же в панике прижал телефон к уху:  
\- Лиза!  
\- Я здесь, Курт.  
\- Сколько вам еще нужно, чтобы пробиться к нам?  
\- Мы убрали плиты, мешающие прохождению сигнала... секунду... Да, мы засекли ваше местонахождение. Полчаса, может, час.  
\- Постарайтесь быстрее. Боюсь, Магнус столько не протянет. Черт... я не знаю даже, жив ли он еще. Кажется, он потерял сознание. Я надеюсь, что он просто потерял сознание, а не...  
\- Что с ним? - голос Лизы мгновенно стал предельно серьезным.  
\- Придавило плитой, прямо поперек грудной клетки. Я не знал... думал, с ним все нормально... А он, - Курт всхлипнул, проклиная про себя этого идиота, этого придурочного мальчишку, который столько времени был с ним рядом, держал его одним своим присутствием на плаву, не давал расклеиться, отчаяться, а сам тем временем медленно умирал от нехватки воздуха.  
\- Мы сделаем все возможное. Держитесь.  
И Курт держался. Еще целую бесконечно тянущуюся вечность. Смотрел на неподвижное тело Мартинссона, слушал постепенно приближающийся шум с поверхности и боялся, что батарейки в телефоне сядут быстрее, чем до них докопаются спасатели.  
А позже, уже сидя в машине "скорой помощи", Волландер точно так же не мог отвести взгляда от мертвенно бледного лица, наполовину скрытого кислородной маской, и не мог разжать пальцы, судорожной хваткой вцепившиеся в ладонь Магнуса.  
Тихо о чем-то переговаривались врачи, задавали ему какие-то вопросы, пытались предложить успокоительное, а в его ушах все еще звучало слабое, едва слышное: "Я бы... сказал... да".

*

По вечерней набережной, освещенной яркими огнями уличных фонарей, медленно брели двое. Зима постепенно сдавала свои права приближающейся весне, и дующий с моря ветер был непривычно теплым и ласковым. Тот, что постарше, обнимал за талию своего молодого спутника, совершенно не смущаясь разницы в возрасте и росте. Молодой же тонко и расслабленно улыбался самыми уголками губ, уйдя в мыслях куда-то очень далеко.  
\- О чем задумался? - спросил Курт, останавливаясь и притягивая Магнуса к себе еще ближе.  
\- Так, обо всем понемножку, - пожал плечами тот, наклоняясь и легко касаясь его губ своими губами. - О нас и немного о Калле.  
\- Ну вот, в кои-то веки вытащил тебя на прогулку, и вместо того, чтобы радоваться жизни, ты увлеченно хмурствуешь, - укоризненно покачал головой Волландер.  
Мартинссон тихо рассмеялся и привычно запустил пятерню в свою растрепанную шевелюру, приводя ее в еще больший беспорядок.  
\- Просто вспомнил один разговор. Про то, что я бы убежал прочь с воплями ужаса, вздумай ты пригласить меня на свидание.  
\- Все еще не можешь привыкнуть?  
\- Ты еще спроси, жалею ли я, - саркастично поддел его Магнус. - Нет. Просто не думал, что ты вообще способен на что-то в таком роде.  
\- И это после того, как ты мне практически признался в любви, а затем едва не отошел в мир иной, лучший, прямо у меня на руках?  
\- Ну, ты же сам говорил про разницу поколений. И про другие времена, другие нравы.  
\- И что, возможно, какая-то часть меня осталась там. Я помню, - кивнул Волландер. - Только знаешь... У меня был друг, который меня любил и боялся мне в этом признаться. А потом его не стало. И я подумал, что иногда все же лучше рискнуть и пойти ва-банк, чем всю жизнь, до самого ее конца, жалеть об упущенных возможностях. И я испугался, что тебя не станет и больше некому будет сказать мне "да".  
\- Я тоже твой друг? - чуть склонил голову набок Магнус, пристально глядя Курту в глаза.  
\- Нет. Лучше. Ты - мое все.

Конец


End file.
